Socket tools of today take up a large amount of space in which a person is constantly searching through their tool box for the certain size socket to properly handle a job. Sockets of today come in numerous amounts of different standard and metric sizes which makes working on projects that have to be done quickly more difficult to accomplish in a short amount of time.